Here comes goodbye
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Nick get's really sick out in the field, will some of his past when he was undercover finally come to light?Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time Here comes the start of every sleepless night The first of every tear I'm gonna cry Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed And she was right here in my arms tonight, but here comes goodbye I can he
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to wince as I realize it's just Quinn and Ducky,and they are helping me get onto the autopsy table so he can check me over. Stomach's been bothering me all day,but I chose not to say anything,just tough it out like normal,too used to being alone undercover, but Quinn and Ellie found out anyways after I threw up at the crime scene, smell of the body got to me too much this time. "Easy Nicky, breathe through it"she murmurs as I feel a jacket being placed behind my head so I'm more comfortable. Then I feel my arms being lifted behind my head, I know the reason why, to have better acess to my stomach, but it's uncomfortable regardless. "Your doing good Nicholas, how long has your stomach been bothering you"he asks gently as I feel him lift up my shirt to my breast bone. 

"Since last night,it kinda went away for awhile but came back this afternoon,"I say quietly, knowing it's better to just be honest with him instead of lying. "Have you ever had appendicitis"he asks as I feel him press down on my stomach and find myself taking in a breath, "yeah I did,in Brazil, but they gave me antibiotics,it wasn't sanitary or safe to do surgery at the time,I was undercover,the antibiotics worked after a few days of being really sick,and it went away,so I haven't thought anything of it till now"I murmur as I wince as he presses down on my right side. "Well,it looks like it might have come back,that's very common in cases where it's treated with just antibiotics,it will usually work for a couple of years,but it'll eventually reoccur, have you been throwing up a lot"he asks as I feel him rest a thermometer against my temple. 

"Not too much, just last night,then this afternoon at the crime scene,"I say as I feel that familiar rumbling sensation in my stomach,but breathe through it,I don't want to throw up again if I can help it. "Ok,it looks like your running a fever,it's 104, so it looks like you might need to make a trip to the ER"he says gently as I feel Quinn squeeze my hand gently, "Ok"I murmur,knowing it's for the best, "I can take you, I'll call Lucia on the way and let her know what's going on alright Nick"she says gently, "yeah"I murmur letting them sit me up gently, and it's too much, "guys I think I'm going to be"I murmur,knowing I'm going to throw up wether or not I want to. "Easy Nicky, we got you"she murmurs as I feel a trash can being placed in front of me,and sure enough I throw up. 

I finally finish, then a bottle of water is handed to me as Quinn takes the trash can away,and I take a few easy sips,not too much too soon.I sense her come over to me and she lays a hand on my shoulder gently, "I think it's time"she says softly as I look at her, "yeah it is"I murmur letting her help me get up. I'm a little unsteady,but I get past it,and I'm some how able to walk with her arm on my back to steady me. I let her guide me,and she helps me get my coat on,then puts hers on,then grabs her purse,then we head out the door. 

Before I know it we're at the car, and she opens the door for me, helping me get in,then she closes the door and goes to her side. She gets in, then we take off as I see her grab her cellphone. I find myself resting my head against the window,it feels good on my fevered skin, and I hear her start to talk to Lucia. I listen for awhile,then let the conversation lull me into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _Hot pain fills my stomach as I feel a hand rubbing my back gently, Sofia. I'm laying in the hammock,started feeling bad this afternoon,so laid down in the hammock to take a sleeping off and on for a few hours, she laid with me for a while,but then got up to start dinner,and now she's back to check on me. "Nick, mi amor, I need you to wake up alright,it's about supper time"she murmurs as I roll over to look at her with sleepy brown eyes. "Ok,I'm not all that hungry Sof,but I'll try a little bit"I murmur as I feel her grab my arm to help me sit up,and she get's me to where I'm sitting on the edge of the hammock. I feel her kiss me on the forehead,then place a hand on my cheek,checking for my temperature,and It's looking like I got one. "You definitely have a fever mi amor, I'll I ask is you try to eat a little bit,only as much as you can handle alright,then you can go to bed,I'll have the doctor called for,just to be safe though alright"she murmurs as I let her help me slowly stand up,and I wobble for a second then get my balance back. "Yeah"I murmur as I feel her place a hand on my lower back to steady me."Easy I got you Nicky"she murmurs as we go inside,and we go over to the table._

 _I sit down,then she goes to the kitchen to get dinner,and she brings it out. It's rice and beans,with some chicken on the side. I let her make my plate,she just puts rice and beans on it,knowing I can't stomach much more than that,then set's it in front of me and a glass of water. She then makes a plate for herself,then comes and sits down beside me. It's just me and her,her father and brother had to work tonight,so we're getting some alone time,thankfully.I start to eat,small bites,too worried about becoming sick to my stomach,and I somehow keep it down,by luck I guess. We eventually finish eating,I eat about half of my plate,then she takes the dishes away,then comes back to me._

" _How about we get you showered and in bed alright,while your in the shower I'll call the doctor and get the bed ready"she murmurs hugging me from behind then letting me get up. I feel her hand on my back as we go down the hall and up the stairs,then she guides me to the bathroom,then leaves to go take care of the bed,giving me some privacy._

 _I close the door behind me,and take a breath in as I feel the pain make it's presence known again. It's bad,worse than she thinks it is,but I can't show her my hand unless I'm desperate,if I show it to her who knows what could happen,I mean I know she'll get me taken care of,but it's a hard pill to swallow,I may have to show her I'm vulnerable,which I hate. I get undressed and some how make it in to the shower,I start the water,nice and hot,and I manage to stand for a bit,enough to wash off,but then have to sit down back against the tile wall.I let the water hit my skin,soothingly,and I lean forward,head against my knees as the water hits my back. I hear the door open, then she opens the glass door to the shower and kneels down in front of me on the tile._

" _Everything alright Mi amor, how bad are you hurting"she murmurs softly as I see her reach up and turn off the water. "Pretty bad,worse than earlier,it feels like someone is taking a knife and stabbing me in the stomach repeatedly,and just twisting it"I murmur,finally letting on to just how much I'm hurting. "Oh mi amor,let's get you out of here alright,get you into some Pajamas,I called the doctor,he'll be here shortly"she murmurs putting hands under my arms,helping brace me long enough to get standing. She get's me out,get's me dried off,and into some pajamas. She get's a temp on me,it reads 104,so definitely got a fever,then guides me to the bed,that has been freshly made with new sheets. I get inside,and she pulls the covers over me,then turns on the fan to help keep me cool. Then the doorbell rings,probably the doctor. "I'll be right back alright"she murmurs kissing me on the cheek before she leaves._

 _She leaves,and I lay there for several minutes,then they come back into the room. The doctor introduces himself,then starts to look me over,asking questions as he goes. He mainly asks me how bad I'm hurting,and where,then asks Sofia about my temperature. Then he has me lay on my back,and he feels my stomach,oh god how that hurts,then he has me roll on my side. He does his thing,then they get me comfortable again. I hear him talk to her in spanish,I make out some of it,enough to know he thinks it's appendicitis,and that we're too far away from a hospital,so he wants to try me on Antibiotics first,see if it clears up that way,and if not in 24 -48 hours they will rush me to the hospital. We agree to it,and he starts an Iv on me with fluids, antibiotics and some pain medication,hanging them on the lamp for the moment. He then gives her directions as far as what we need to do if I need to use the restroom,and for getting around the house with the iv,he leaves a pole with us,so we can put it on there when I need to move. And he tells us that he'll be by in the morning to check in on me,make sure I'm ok. Then he leaves,leaving just me and her,and I just know it's going to be a long night,a hellish night,but we'll make it through._

 _I feel her sit beside me and I lean into the contact as I feel her lay a damp cloth against the back of my neck. "It'll be ok mi amor,try to get some sleep alright,I'll be right here,just let me know if you need anything"she murmurs as I feel her rub my stomach and I start to become sleepy. The last thing I remember is shutting my eyes and I'm out like a proverbial light,exhausted and in pain._


End file.
